The Beginning
by Eosophobia-3
Summary: My version of Ciel and Sebastian's first few months together. Expect cuteness, funnies, Sebastian being, well, Sebastian and a little bit of angst...
1. The Butler, Beginning

**Chapter One: The Butler, Beginning**

The small boy looked at him with wide, innocent eyes, eyes that would eventually learn to give looks that could quite literally kill. The demon had heard what the boy had had to say and why he wanted to make a contract with him but, quite frankly, he was a little taken aback. All of his previous masters had been a good deal older than this slip of a boy; old men on their death beds wanting to seek revenge on someone long forgotten, women with unruly desires and in some cases men and women who were simply bored and wanted something to entertain them. However, the prospect of such a young, ripe soul had the demon's mouth watering. The boy had made his choice; the demon accepted his proposal and the deal was made. There was no turning back now.

With a few flicks of his wrist and a lot of screams of agony, the demon destroyed the men that were trying to harm the boy and released him from the small cage he was being kept in. With a little help the boy stood up and looked into the demon's eyes. Although his true form was something to be feared the demon had learned that humans preferred it when he himself looked human, they were more comfortable around him that way. When he'd first started to make contracts with humans he'd found it much too difficult to gain their trust in his demon form and so he used a human 'skin' to conceal himself. And so he stood before the boy as a tall, dark-haired man in his late twenties wearing nothing but a long, black coat.

The boy looked a little scared; not as scared as some of the demon's masters had looked when they'd first made their contracts, but scared enough to shake from head to foot. The boy kept reaching his shaking fingers to touch his right eye, the eye that now held the mark of the covenant and the demon touched his own mark on the back of his hand as the boy began to speak,

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive," he pulled at the tattered remains of the shirt that barely covered him, "What do I call you?"

The demon stared at him for a moment. It was the first time any of his masters had asked him that. They'd all simply snapped their fingers when they'd wanted his attention or, in one woman's case, called him 'dog'. He'd quickly devoured her in the most gruesome of ways. He cleared his throat and licked his lips as he prepared to speak in the human language,

"You may call me whatever you wish," his silky voice echoed in the large room.

"Very well," Ciel straightened his shoulders and looked into the demon's dark eyes, "Your name is Sebastian Michaelis."

The tall creature considered his new name for a moment and then closed his eyes and bowed at the waist, "Thank you."

Something warm and smooth licked at Ciel's bare foot and he looked down to see an expanding pool of something dark and smooth gathering around him. Blood from the men Sebastian had killed was gathering around their feet, leaking between Ciel's toes and filling the air with its sickly scent. Ciel swayed and then staggered forwards into Sebastian. The small boy's body went limp; exhaustion and the trauma of his time with the wicked men had caught up with him and his body had finally given up. Sebastian scooped him up into his arms and walked out of the room, stepping over the bodies of the men he'd just murdered.

**~ o o O o o ~**

The cold breeze of the night teased at Sebastian's black hair and swept it across his face as he walked through the deserted London streets. Ciel remained unconscious in his arms and the demon could feel him shivering. He would need to get the young master inside soon or he would certainly catch a chill; the shirt that the young boy was wearing did nothing to chase away the harsh night air.

A young woman in a dress that could not be called decent emerged from a dark alley to Sebastian's left. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she took in Sebastian's lean frame and sculptured features; he had the kind of face that could look kind one second and terrifying the next. She sauntered over to him and smiled with broad red lips, revealing blackened teeth,

"Lookin' for a good time, Mister?" Sebastian curled his lip in disgust and strode past her, much to her annoyance, "Hey! I'm talkin' to you!"

In one smooth movement Sebastian stopped and spun to face the woman. He picked her up by her throat with one hand whilst holding Ciel in the other and began to squeeze. The woman's eyes bulged and her rotten mouth sagged open as she gasped for breath. She clawed at his hand but her efforts were futile, Sebastian squeezed a little tighter and something inside the woman snapped loudly. She slumped forwards and the demon dropped her useless body on the cobbles. He stared at her carcass for a brief moment and clicked his tongue,

"My, my. Humans are so fragile."

As though to prove that statement Ciel began to cough quite ferociously and Sebastian returned his attention to his new master. The small boy's eyes fluttered open; one a clear blue like the sky in spring, the other a shimmering cerise etched with the mark of the covenant. Just looking at that mark made Sebastian feel the invisible chains that now bound him to the boy and he was relieved when Ciel held his hand over it.

"Young Master, where would you like me to take you?"

Ciel looked confused for a moment, as though he'd perhaps thought the whole ordeal had been a dream. His eyes searched the street, looking for something he knew he would never get back, and he squirmed in Sebastian's arms. Finally he looked into the demon's scorching eyes and frowned,

"Home. Take me home."

Sebastian's returning smile showed just a little too much teeth and Ciel cowered away a little as the demon bowed his head,

"Yes, my Lord."


	2. The Butler, Repairing

**Chapter Two: The Butler, Repairing**

Sebastian stood in front of the large mansion as the sun began to rise. The orange glow of the sky beamed through the blackened wreckage that had once been walls and shimmered on the remaining panes of glass in the windows. The mansion was nothing more than a scorched mass of wood and stone and the demon could still smell the odour of charcoal and death in the air. He licked his lips.

From behind a large mound of blackened rubble a tall, thin man with greying hair and a moustache emerged. His smart attire was tattered and singed in places but he looked unharmed as he swept feebly at the mess. Sebastian strode towards the man, his long coat bellowing out behind him and his muscles tensed, prepared to kill the stranger if he turned out to be an enemy of his new master. The man stopped sweeping and looked towards Sebastian; his eyes drifted to Ciel who had fallen back into unconsciousness and he dropped the battered broom he had been holding. Sebastian stopped in front of him and narrowed his eyes as he spoke,

"Who are you?" The old man reached out a tentative hand towards Ciel but Sebastian took a step back and repeated, "Who are you?"

The man dropped his hand to his side and looked into Sebastian's devilish eyes, "Tanaka. I am the House Steward, who are you?" his gaze moved back to the sleeping boy, "Is the young master alright?"

"Yes," Sebastian ignored the question pointed at himself and relaxed a little, this man was obviously no threat, "I need somewhere to rest him."

Tanaka adjusted his monocle and looked back at the ruins of the mansion, "I'm afraid he cannot rest here," he thought for a moment, "I know someone who will take us in for a while." Tanaka's eyes moved up and down Sebastian; the demon's feet were bare and the long black coat that he wore was flapping in the morning breeze. His long fingers that were wrapped around Ciel sported black nails and the mark of the covenant stood out against his pale skin.

**~ o o O o o ~**

Tanaka knocked twice on the crumbling wooden door and it slowly creaked open. A foul stench seeped out and Sebastian scrunched his nose up as it settled over him. He didn't know why Tanaka would think this would be a good place to stay; to Sebastian it seemed like quite the opposite, although the darkness and general eeriness of the place _did_ suit the demon's tastes. They stepped inside the dark room and Sebastian immediately felt uneasy; coffins lined the walls and glass jars filled with various organs and god-knows-what were scattered everywhere. A faint humming was coming from another room and the demon could feel the buzz of electricity in the atmosphere.

"Are you in, Undertaker?" Tanaka moved to a curtain that covered a doorway to the right and peered behind it. He turned back to Sebastian and shrugged, "I don't think he's here."

Without warning Sebastian kicked a loose stone by his foot and sent it flying into one of the coffins on the far wall. The coffin swung open, revealing a thin man with long grey hair and a broad smile.

"Heh heh heh," the Undertaker stepped out of his makeshift bed and pointed a long, thin finger towards Sebastian, "What do we have here?" Something about this man felt strange to Sebastian, not quite right, and he instinctively took a step backwards.

"We need somewhere to rest the young master for a while," Tanaka said.

The Undertaker tilted his head as he looked at Ciel and waved his hand in the air, "Very well, I will do it for free only this once."

Sebastian gently laid Ciel in one of the open coffins; he looked like a victim of a childhood disease. The demon then turned towards the door and began to leave. As he curled his fingers around the door handle Tanaka spoke up,

"Where are you going?"

Sebastian held back the urge to simply shut the old man up by breaking his neck and instead turned and looked at him, "I am going to repair the mansion."

"Re- Repair? You're going to repair it?" Tanaka's mouth hung open and his eyes opened so wide that his monocle dropped from his face.

"Yes," was Sebastian's reply. He left without another word, his long coat swishing behind him as he slammed the door shut.

"What an interesting fellow, heh heh," whispered the Undertaker.

**~ o o O o o ~**

It was almost midnight when the door to the Undertaker's parlour creaked open. Sebastian walked in slowly; Tanaka looked at him and saw that his eyes seemed to be burning in the dim light and his coat was covered in ash. His feet remained bare but not one scratch marked them.

"We can go back now, if you wish," Sebastian smiled inwardly as Tanaka gasped.

Before Tanaka could respond Ciel sat up in the coffin that had been made into his bed and looked around groggily. He automatically held his hand over his right eye and looked at Sebastian with his left. Tanaka clasped his hands together and smiled,

"Young Master! How are you feeling?"

Sebastian watched as the small boy convinced himself he was alright and as he swung his legs over the edge of the coffin. He stood up and tried to look as assertive as he could whilst wearing only a tattered shirt,

"I am fine. I wish to leave this place."

"But where shall we go?" Tanaka sighed heavily, "The mansion is destroyed."

Ciel's eyes widened for a moment and then Sebastian spoke in his smooth voice, "We can return to it now. The repairs have been made."

Both Ciel and Tanaka stared, wide-eyed at the demon but he simply smiled in response. Ciel smirked a little,

"Very well, let's go."


	3. The Butler

**Chapter Three: The Butler**

The shadows danced across the floor in the large foyer as Tanaka went about lighting the various candles on the walls. The mansion looked no different from the last time Ciel had seen it and he half expected to see his mother and father walking down the staircase any moment, asking where he had been for so long. That was never going to happen, though, and Ciel knew it.

He shivered as the demon he had made his bargain with stepped beside him. It wasn't that he was particularly scared of it, it was just the thought of this stranger, this _creature_ standing in the same rooms and halls that his parents had frequented made him uneasy, like he was soiling their names just by having it there. And the way it moved, so _fluid_,like it glided rather than walked. Ciel needed to show it who was boss, he needed something to take his mind away from the images of his parents burning and screaming…

"Sebastian," the demon turned to look at him slowly, "Is the mansion repaired to exactly the way it was before the fire?"

Sebastian nodded, "Yes."

"Then there are some clothes in the servant's quarters that should fit you. Take what you will."

Sebastian placed his palm against his chest and closed his eyes, "How kind, thank you, Sir."

"Tsch," Ciel watched as Sebastian walked off towards the servant's quarters and wondered why the demon was so polite. Was it because of the covenant? Did he _have _to be polite as part of the contract? Or was he simply naturally like that? Ciel smiled to himself; of course he wasn't naturally like that, he was a _demon_ after all. He was probably waiting for the opportune moment to suck out his soul and devour him. The thought made Ciel shiver again and he made his way to his bedroom to change his clothes.

**~ o o O o o ~**

Sebastian pushed open the white door that lead to the servant's quarters. A short corridor was lined on either side by white doors which looked less expensive than the rest of the mansion, like less care had been taken on this part of the building. He turned the doorknob of the door nearest to him and stepped inside the small white room. There wasn't anything particularly special about the room; a small bed lined one wall and a narrow wardrobe occupied the wall opposite. Sebastian opened the tiny wardrobe and quickly inspected its contents; three pairs of black trousers, two white shirts, a tailcoat and a waistcoat. Butler's clothes. The demon smirked at the irony and began to change into the stranger's uniform. He found a neck tie in the bottom of the wardrobe and completed his ensemble. _Might as well look the part_, he thought to himself.

After hanging up his long coat he went to find his new master in the hopes that maybe he'd accidentally fallen from a balcony or perhaps impaled himself somewhere. Sebastian was hungry. It had been a long while since he'd kept to a diet of one soul and his throat was starting to burn at just the thought of devouring such a sweet, young soul like the one that resided in his new master. He had made a contract, however, and he would keep true to it no matter what.

**~ o o O o o ~**

Inside his bedroom Ciel was struggling with the buttons on the clean nightshirt he'd picked out. His mother was usually the one who dressed him, even though it should have been their butler she preferred to do it. She would often come into Ciel's room and tuck him in at night or brush his hair when it had gotten shaggy from an uneasy night's sleep. The memories of his mother blurred the young boy's vision and a single tear fell down his bruised face. He swiped at it aggressively; he wouldn't let himself cry, he would not be weak. He was the head of the Phantomhive household now and he would carry that burden as his father had: with pride.

A light knock at the door made Ciel jump slightly, and when Sebastian walked in dressed as a butler the young boy almost cried out. He looked the demon up and down,

"You look ridiculous."

Sebastian forced a smile and ignored Ciel's comment. Instead he walked over to the young master and finished fastening the buttons on his nightshirt. His fingers worked quickly and it was fastened in a matter of seconds.

Ciel stood in front of the full-length mirror in his bedroom as Sebastian loomed over him. Gently, Ciel touched the area around his right eye; his iris was now a pale cerise and he could faintly see the outline of the demon's mark. Sebastian reached around Ciel's head and placed his hand over his eye, his fingers covering his other eye too. The mark on Sebastian's hand matched the one on Ciel's eye perfectly and the young boy stared at its reflection through the demon's fingers. His hand was cold, like marble, and Ciel pulled it away from his face harshly.

"It would be more convenient if you covered that up," Sebastian spoke as he placed his hand back at his side. Ciel turned to face him, craning his neck to make eye contact,

"I can grow my hair a little."

"No," Ciel shrank back a little as Sebastian's harsh response resonated in his head. Sebastian composed himself and continued, "If someone were to ask about it it would be quite troublesome. And it's also… _easier_ for me if it's covered."

"'Easier?'" Ciel raised his eyebrows. He wasn't expecting anything to be _hard_ for the creature.

His butler nodded, "Yes. I am more prone to act on impulse if the seal is on show. It would be better to only reveal it when you are in need of me."

"Very well," Ciel brushed his dark hair over his eye, "First thing tomorrow we will purchase an eye patch." He pointed to Sebastian's hand, the one that held the mark of the covenant, "You should also cover that up."

Sebastian placed his other hand over the mark, "Of course."

"And the other hand. Your nails are ghastly," Ciel opened a drawer next to his bed and pulled out a pair of white gloves. They had been his father's and Ciel had liked to play with them when he was younger, but they looked about the right size for Sebastian and so he handed them over cautiously, "Wear these."

The demon took the gloves and pulled them on. They fit perfectly.

"Thank you, Sir," Sebastian gestured to the large bed and Ciel gingerly climbed into it. He lay there momentarily as the demon pulled the sheets tight around him. It was funny really, the contrast between Sebastian and Ciel's mother, and, had it not been for the fact that she was now dead, Ciel might have laughed at the concept of it. He stared at Sebastian in the dim light,

"From now on you will be my dog. You will act as my butler and do as I say at all times."

"Understood."

"You will help me achieve my goal and then you can have your reward," Ciel swallowed loudly as the meaning of his words sank in. Sebastian's 'reward' would be his very own soul.

"I will be your faithful dog, My Lord," Sebastian bowed low and then left the room, leaving Ciel in the darkness.


	4. The Butler, Feeling?

**Chapter Four: The Butler, Feeling?**

Sebastian stepped into the small room in the servant's quarters that would serve as his own whilst he stayed with Ciel. He would make no use of the bed as his kind needed no sleep but he sat on it as he listened to Tanaka in another room as the old man tucked himself under the sheets.

The gloves Ciel had given him made Sebastian's fingers itch and he pulled them off aggressively. He flexed his fingers and stared at his black nails; what had the young master called them? 'Ghastly'? _Charming_, thought the demon. He traced his slender fingers across the mark of the covenant on the back of his hand and sighed; he wondered how long this master would last. The longest he had ever spent with someone he had made a contract with had been just over a year, and by the end of it they were practically begging him to take their soul. It wasn't that he'd mistreated them, no, he always cared for his master as well as he possibly could. It was just that the people he made contracts with were always so lonely, with no friends or family to speak of, and they always ended up in the same situation: pleading for death. And if that mean that Sebastian would have to kill them, then so be it, it wasn't like he was particularly fond of any of them. Somehow his new master felt different though. He couldn't quite understand why but for some reason Sebastian felt protective of the boy, like he needed to keep him safe…

He stood up quickly and ran his hand through his black hair. What was he thinking? Wasn't this boy just another soul to devour? Wasn't he just waiting for him to complete his vendetta and then be rid of him? The demon turned and looked at the white gloves lying on the bed; the boy had gotten them from a drawer in his bedroom so they were obviously precious in some way. So why had he given them to Sebastian? He just couldn't comprehend the boy's thinking and it was making him more and more aggravated as he pondered over it. Instead of continuing to dwell on such matters Sebastian stormed out of his room and made his way to the kitchen.

The kitchen was small but well equipped; a large wooden table sat in the centre of the room and a generously sized oven rested against one of the walls. When he'd rebuilt the mansion Sebastian had also restocked the pantry exactly as it had been before the fire, but that left much to the imagination. There were a few jars of preserves and some dried kippers but that was about it. He made a mental note to stock up on more desirable items for the young master tomorrow. Perhaps he'd even learn to bake and make some desserts for the young boy; he remembered that the daughter of one of his previous masters had loved sweet things, especially cakes, and thought that perhaps all young children liked things like that. Sebastian smiled involuntarily as he thought about making delicious treats for Ciel and then slammed his hands down on the wooden table in front of him, making the oak groan under his strength. He had to stop thinking about the boy as someone he cared about, it just wasn't in his nature to care for or even _like_ the humans he made contracts with and he certainly didn't want to change that fact. After all, he'd always gotten what he'd wanted at the end of all of his contracts: a soul.

**~ o o O o o ~**

As Sebastian began to search the cupboards for something he could prepare for the young master's breakfast (yes it was early but the demon had nothing better to do) a blood-curdling scream echoed through the mansion. He dropped the half-eaten pot of jam he was holding and caught it quickly before it had time to smash on the floor, so as not to wake Tanaka, and dashed up the staircase to the young master's room. The screaming had stopped but Sebastian was certain that it had been Ciel and by the sounds of it he was in some sort of pain.

The black-haired demon burst through the large door to the young master's room and stood in the dim candlelight as his eyes adjusted to the sudden change in atmosphere. At first glance Sebastian thought that Ciel had gone but, with the help of his sharp vision, he saw that the young boy was still in his oversized bed. Ciel had a pained expression etched onto his face and his hands were curled into fists as he clutched his pillow. _It must have been a nightmare_, thought Sebastian, and then he grinned wickedly; how could the boy _not_ be having nightmares? His parents had been burned alive and now a creature from a hell dimension was living in his home, it was a wonder he hadn't died from shock alone. A tiny groan whispered from between Ciel's lips and his frown deepened. He rolled from one side of the bed to the other as his pillow became wet with tears and then his eyes slowly drifted open, his right glowing cerise in the dark room. Sebastian stood up straight, his fists clenched at his sides, as Ciel began to speak,

"…smoke… I can't find her… Father!" The last word came out as a strangled croak as his nightmare continued. The boy's bright eyes slid shut and his small hand reached out in front of him as he tried to grab something that was no longer tangible, something that would never be.

"My my," whispered Sebastian, "You will never get a good night's rest if you continue to dream about such nonsense." Without thinking Sebastian sat down on the edge of the four poster bed and brushed Ciel's dark hair from his damp forehead. Immediately Ciel began to relax; his muscles became less tense and the crease that had formed between his eyebrows faded until it was nothing more than a suggestion of a shadow. Sebastian continued to stroke his cold hand over Ciel's face, tracing the line of his nose and his small jaw, when suddenly something clutched his other hand tightly. The young master's fragile hand was gripping Sebastian's so strongly that his nails left tiny half moons all over the demon's skin. Sebastian didn't move; he became like stone as he stared wide-eyed at the hand clutching his own. It was warm and slightly damp but something about the boy's strong grip told Sebastian that his new master was far from weak; he was someone who knew what he wanted and would do anything to get it, much like Sebastian himself.

**~ o o O o o ~**

The warmth of the sunlight shimmering through Ciel's bedroom window made his eyes flutter open ever so slowly. He rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes and squinted into the light as it pooled on the crumpled sheets surrounding him. His face felt stiff somehow and as he sat upright he felt the dampness of his pillow where his tears had leaked freely from his exhausted eyes. He flushed a deep pink and pulled the covers tighter around himself as Sebastian knocked lightly on the door.

"En- Enter," Ciel stammered.

The sleek demon entered the room pushing a small silver trolley, on top of which stood a matching silver teapot, a teacup and saucer and a rather large selection of breakfast options. Sebastian pushed the trolley to Ciel's bedside and poured him some steaming tea whilst gesturing to the breakfast options,

"I have prepared some scones, some poached salmon and some toast with marmalade or jam. Which would the young master prefer?"

Ciel stared blankly at the food and the shifted his gaze to his butler, "_You_ prepared this?"

Sebastian nodded and rested his hand against his chest, "I hope they are to your liking."

"Nnn…" Ciel was distracted by the fact that Sebastian's hand was bare, he wasn't wearing the gloves he'd given him. Sebastian made a fist with his exposed hand and placed it behind his back as he internally scolded himself for not realising sooner. Ciel was still too drowsy to press the matter any further and so opted for the scones, which he quickly devoured.

"I went to the liberty of purchasing this for you whilst you were sleeping, sir." Sebastian pulled something small and black from his pocket and untangled the thin string swiftly with his long fingers before handing it over to the boy. Ciel looked at it, feeling the smooth material between his fingers, and then moved his large eyes to Sebastian, "What is it?"

"An eye patch, sir."

Ciel's mouth formed a small 'o' shape as he flipped the eye patch over and over in his hand, "How did you get it so early in the morning?"

A thin smile spread across Sebastian's face, "A butler who could not achieve such a small task is not worth his salt."


	5. The Butler, Tempted

**Chapter Five: The Butler, Tempted**

Sebastian finished fastening the buttons on Ciel's navy blue waistcoat and picked up the eye patch from the bedside table. He untangled the thin black ribbon and held the patch over Ciel's right eye with one hand whilst tying it around his head with the other. Ciel adjusted the patch slightly and stared into the mirror in front of him; he looked older somehow, like the last few weeks had somehow aged him beyond his years. The eye patch only added to this and he shivered as the strange and unfamiliar reflection stared back at him. He turned and looked up at his butler with one bright blue eye,

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly is it that you do?"

The demon closed his eyes for a brief moment and then opened them slowly, "Whatever it is that needs to be done, sir."

"And you're not… human?"

Sebastian started and Ciel could have sworn his eyes flashed crimson for a moment but he quickly regained his composure and sorted his expression back to one more fitting of a butler, "No, I am not." Sebastian tilted his head, fascinated by the young boy's curiosity, "Does that bother you, Bocchan?"

Ciel suddenly realised that his mouth had been hanging open and he snapped it shut before continuing boldly, "Not in the slightest, I merely needed to know what I was dealing with." He tugged at the bottom of his waistcoat, "As long as you obey my commands and do as I say I do not care what you are."

Sebastian grinned broadly and bent over the tiny boy, "Is that so?"

The demon was so close to Ciel that he could smell the sweet aroma of his master's pure soul; if he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue he believed that he would be able to taste the ripeness of it in the air. He inhaled deeply and his eyes closed involuntarily; it had been so long since he'd taken a soul and the temptation was becoming too much to bear as his next _meal_ stood before him. He licked his lips and Ciel saw that flash of something dangerous in his dark eyes again. With a slightly jerky movement Ciel stepped away from the tall creature looming over him and shuffled quickly to the door.

This sudden movement seemed to shake Sebastian from his reverie and he stood up straight once again. Ciel could see the demon's jaw flexing as Sebastian attempted to control the more demanding side of his personality and drops of sweat began to trickle down the young master's back. Sebastian smiled as though nothing had happened and was opening the door for Ciel before the boy even noticed he had moved. Ciel stepped through the doorway with a sly glance at his butler and strode down the corridor littered with portraits of family members he had never even met. A lot of them had died before he'd been born and even more of the people in the paintings had been dead and buried before his _parents_ had even been born. It wore at Ciel's nerves that he had to keep the paintings hanging in his home but it was something his father had been adamant about and he wanted to keep that small part of him alive.

"What is it you wish to do today, Bocchan?"

Ciel tore his gaze from the strangers on the walls and rested his eye on yet another stranger's face, "I… I don't know." He knew he should probably sign some documents to transfer his father's company over to himself but, if he was being honest with himself, he would much rather spend the day reading or playing pool. Ciel had never really been one to fantasise; even as a small child he'd preferred to play with things that were physically there like cards or marbles. He'd never played 'house' or 'cowboys' and whenever Lizzy would try and force him to play with his wooden animals he would always refuse and simply watch her play instead. His mother always said it was because he was 'business minded' like his father but Ciel thought it was probably because he didn't see the reason behind letting yourself believe in something that wasn't real. If anything, it was like lying to yourself, and lying was something Ciel despised above all else.

"Sir?"

"I think I'll stay indoors today," the young boy made his way to the games room and Sebastian followed obediently.

The games room, like all the other rooms in the mansion, had been restored to its original glory by Sebastian; the heavy burgundy drapes were hung, the pool table was set up in the centre of the room with its bright balls lined up accordingly and the plush sofas lined the walls just like they had when Ciel's father had used the room for casual meetings. It was a perfect restoration.

"I'm going to play billiards," Ciel announced as he picked up a cue and began chalking the end of it.

Sebastian bowed, "Very well, sir. I shall start preparing lunch," he turned to leave but Ciel banged the wooden cue on the deep green carpet,

"No. You will play against me."

Sebastian's eyes widened for a moment and he tugged on one of his white gloves, "I will not go easy on you just because you are my master."

Ciel snorted, "I don't expect you to!" He handed his butler the other cue, "It won't be necessary anyway, I can quite easily beat some_thing_ like you."

With great control Sebastian held his tongue and simply smiled at his master, "Then let us play."

It had been almost two hours and Ciel was getting bored of losing. He'd ordered the demon not to go easy on him but now he was beginning to regret that decision. They had played several games and Sebastian had won each and every one, some with only a few strikes of the cue. Ciel watched the butler now as he stood motionless in the corner of the room, the cue by his side. Sebastian was staring at him with eyes that seemed to leak darkness; his black hair hung over his face making him look momentarily like the demon that he was.

"I'm hungry," Ciel suddenly announced, shaking Sebastian from his statuesque state.

"Very well, Bocchan." Sebastian clicked the pool cue back into its slot on the wall and left the room with a swish of his tailcoat. Ciel stood alone for a moment, listening to the heavy silence surrounding him. It seemed to weigh heavy on his ears and he purposefully cleared his throat a few times to disturb the oppressive nothingness.

Lunch was served in the main dining room of the mansion; Sebastian had made salmon with a light salad and Tanaka helped to serve it to the young earl as he sat alone at the head of the table.

"If I may," Tanaka began, his grey moustache moving as he spoke, "Are you planning on hiring a maid, Young Master? And perhaps a gardener?"

Ciel's hand paused in front of his mouth and the lettuce leaf that had been precariously balanced on his fork flopped back onto the plate, "Do I need to?" The household had had a maid, a gardener, two chefs and numerous butlers when his parents had been alive but Ciel thought that, with Sebastian around, he wouldn't need any of those people now. He frowned and looked at the demon standing beside him, "Do we _need_ more help?"

Sebastian smiled, "It would be appropriate to have more hands to help around the mansion, sir. Especially if I were to leave-"

"-leave?" Ciel's stomach seemed to roll over inside him and his uncovered eye widened. The thought of being alone again, without someone to protect him, made the world spin for a moment and he had to inhale deeply before he could continue, "Why would you leave?"

A thin smile spread across the demon's face, "I merely meant that, if I was running an errand it would leave Tanaka alone. He could use more help."

Ciel felt his cheeks flush and he nodded whilst staring at his untouched salmon, "Right. Fine. You will find one maid, one chef and a gardener to work for me, understood?"

Sebastian bowed and began tidying up the china. He was looking forward to being away from the mansion for a while.


	6. The Butler, Intruding

**Chapter Six: The Butler, Intruding**

It was almost half past ten in the evening and Sebastian had just settled Ciel into bed. Tanaka had also retired early and so the demon was alone in the shadowed mansion.

The moon was high in the cloudless sky and it shone brightly through the large windows in the hallway of the Phantomhive manor, making it easy to see the faces in the portraits hanging on the walls. Not that Sebastian needed the extra light to see in the darkness; his eyes were accustomed to the dim surroundings of the darkest pits and so he made his way elegantly through the halls. As he was about to remove some of the wilted roses from a vase in the study something as quiet as a footstep thudded in a room down the hall. Sebastian disposed of the dead flowers and swept into the dining room silently, like a shadow. Nothing seemed to be out of place but he was sure that this was where the sound had come from.

Suddenly something small and pale scurried underneath the table at the opposite end to where the demon was standing. Without a second's thought Sebastian pulled the tablecloth from the table, making sure that the vases and cutlery remained in tact, and revealed the intruder. It was a small, grey cat with large yellow eyes and lopsided ears. It hissed as Sebastian knelt down beside it but he picked it up gently and held it on his lap for a moment. It soon settled and began to purr loudly.

"My, my little one. How did you get in here?" Sebastian pulled off his glove with his teeth so that he could feel the cat's soft fur beneath his fingertips and smiled involuntarily as the feline nuzzled closer to his chest. He remembered the first time he'd ever seen a cat in the human world: it was over one hundred years previous and only the second time he had ever had a master. He had been working hard to follow the instructions of said master and was pulling the limbs from what seemed like an army of past lovers. As he tore the final arm from one man he heard a weak meowing coming from beneath the floorboards. With blood-covered hands Sebastian tore up the wooden floor and scooped out the black cat which had been cowering there. He'd found the creature fascinating and extremely elegant and vowed then and there never to harm such a divine being. Ever since then Sebastian had found solace in cats and used them to calm his devilish temper when necessary, something which had come in most useful on a number of occasions.

The cat in his lap meowed softly and the butler got to his feet and made his way to the kitchen. The young master hadn't seemed to enjoy his salmon and so there was quite a bit left, the perfect treat for a hungry feline. He set it gently onto the kitchen table, making a mental note to wipe down the wood before preparing breakfast, and stepped into the pantry to retrieve the salmon. When he returned to the kitchen, however, the cat was gone.

"Ah," the demon sighed, "This could be quite troublesome."

Sebastian quickly made his way up the stairs and into the main part of the mansion; he flicked his wrist and a few of the candles lining the walls flickered to life. With ears that could hear a pin drop from a mile away Sebastian listened to the sounds of the mansion in the hope that he would find the feline before it caused any trouble. Pipes groaned and wood creaked as the mansion settled for the night and then, like a whisper on the back of his neck, Sebastian heard the faintest pad of tiny feet in the first floor corridor. He dashed up the stairs, almost cat-like himself, and arrived just in time to see the flick of a long, grey tail disappear into the young master's bedroom.

Silently, Sebastian pushed open Ciel's bedroom door and stepped inside the young master's room. His sharp eyes spotted the cat immediately; it was lying curled up in a ball on the young master's bed, by his feet. Its yellow eyes flashed in Sebastian's direction but it made no attempt to run or even move. Instead it meowed softly and yawned, ready to settle in for a good night's sleep. Sebastian blinked at the cheek of the creature and stared at it for a moment as it began to snore quietly. However, the demon's reverie was soon broken as Ciel suddenly seemed to gasp in his sleep and then, with as much force as the cat's meow, he sneezed. The odd gesture shocked the butler for a moment (the strange happenings of humans never ceased to amaze him) and then the young boy began to stir.

Ciel rubbed his blue eye sleepily and then the one marked with the covenant with the back of his small hand; a strange sort of glow was emanating from his right eye and Sebastian could see the dust particles as they floated down in front of it. Just as he was about to fall back into slumber Ciel once again sneezed, this time waking himself up completely. He looked around the room, dazed for a moment, and then he saw Sebastian's silhouette standing at the end of his bed. The small boy shuffled back a little from the tall man standing in his bedroom, sure that the demon must have come to steal his soul in the middle of the night, but Sebastian smiled, his white teeth shimmering faintly in the dim light.

"What are you doing here in the dead of night?" asked Ciel, a little shakily.

Before Ciel had had time to see his butler Sebastian had quickly hidden the cat under his tailcoat where it now wriggled impatiently. Sebastian forced a smile and gestured to the fireplace where a low blaze was shimmering,

"I was merely checking on the fire, sir."

Ciel sniffed and rubbed at his nose, "Right. Make sure it is adequately stoked, I don't want to catch a cold."

"Of course, my Lord," Sebastian bowed briefly and then stood up straight fast, as though someone had jabbed a hot poker into his back. The cat squirmed silently behind his back and started to claw its way into his shirt. The demon reached a hand into his coat, behind his back and tried to pull the cat free but its claws were held fast against his shirt. Ciel frowned at the strange dancing demon in front of him,

"What on earth are you doing?"

"I-" Sebastian's eyes widened as the cat burrowed down into his left trouser leg and he began to shake it in an attempt to force the feline out, "I am exercising. A butler must be…" another shake of the leg, "…supple and ready to face any challenge."

A baffled Ciel rolled his eyes and lay back down on his pillow, "If you feel the need to prance around like a ballerina please do it in your own room. Goodnight."

Sebastian bowed as best he could and exited the room with a pronounced limp.

Once in the privacy of his room Sebastian rolled up his trousers and the cat jumped free. It lay on the unused bed as the butler removed his coat and torn shirt to inspect the damage. His coat seemed unharmed but his usually pristine white shirt was now covered in dirty paw prints and the back held eight long rips where Mr. Kitty's talons had dragged. Sebastian rolled up the shirt and shoved it in the bottom of his wardrobe. The cat followed his movements and made itself comfortable amongst the folds of torn fabric. Sebastian knelt down beside it and stroked its smooth fur with his elegant fingers,

"You seem to be quite at home there." A slow smile spread across the demon's face and he carefully closed the wardrobe doors, locking the cat inside where only _he_ knew it would be.


	7. The Butler, Targeting

**Chapter Seven: The Butler, Targeting**

The next morning Sebastian served Ciel his breakfast in his room as usual. When the young master had finished the butler then proceeded to dress him in his green outfit and, as he was tying the black ribbon around the young boy's neck, Sebastian noticed that Ciel was more subdued than usual.

"Is something on your mind, Bocchan?"

Ciel seemed to shake himself from a daze and then looked at his butler with two wide eyes, "I thought I'd asked you to find some more staff?"

Sebastian's lips twitched as he tied the eye patch around Ciel's head, "You did, sir."

"So why haven't you done that? I thought you had to obey my orders?" Ciel's voice broke a little on the last word as his fear of the demon actually acting of his own accord rose to the surface of his mind.

Sebastian sighed, "You did not mention a specific time frame in which I had to acquire said staff."

"Oh," the boy relaxed slightly as his fears were abolished and he plastered a firm look onto his young face, "Well then, I want you to find a maid, chef and gardener by the end of this week. Understood?"

The butler bowed low, "Yes, my Lord."

"I shall leave the young master in your care, Mr. Tanaka," Sebastian was standing at the main door of the Phantomhive manor as Ciel's remaining servant, Mr. Tanaka, waved him off. The old gentleman was more than capable of watching over the boy for one night but Sebastian felt that it was his duty to double check he had everything under control. After making sure Tanaka knew how Ciel liked his eggs Sebastian bid the man farewell and told him he would be back by morning.

After stepping only a few paces from the manor Sebastian heard the door creak open slowly. He turned to see his master standing in the dimly lit doorway in only his nightshirt.

"Young master, you will catch a chill," Sebastian stepped back towards the mansion but Ciel held out his hand, palm facing the demon, making Sebastian stop walking.

"Don't…" Ciel seemed nervous and he began fiddling with the buttons of his nightshirt. His voice came out as a tiny whisper, "Don't… Don't die." His cheeks reddened and he turned on his heel before slamming the door.

Sebastian stood for a moment in the sudden darkness and grinned a sharp-toothed smile; the child was actually worried about him? How odd. He shook the sudden uneasiness from his shoulders and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Ciel slammed the large door of the mansion shut and turned around only to walk directly into Tanaka. The boy stepped to the side to pass him but Tanaka mirrored his actions. Ciel looked up at the servant he had known all his life,

"What are you doing, old man?"

Tanaka's moustache twitched as he smiled warmly, "I am waiting to take you back to bed, young master."

Suppressing a yawn Ciel mumbled, "I'm not tired yet. I think I'll stay up a while longer."

"I think Sebastian may be a while, if you were wanting to wait up for him-"

"-I will do nothing of the sort! I am merely restless," Ciel stepped past Tanaka and made his way into the games room. He grabbed a pool cue and gestured to the other one hanging on the wall, "Play a game or two with me, Tanaka."

Tanaka obediently obliged and took his cue. They played several games and time seemed to pass ever so slowly as Ciel tried to convince himself that he wasn't waiting up for the demon he had made his contract with.

The wind snapped at the demon's long black coat as he watched the young girl from the bottom of the bell tower. He had been watching her for almost an hour as she'd set up her sniper rifle at the very top of the bell tower in the centre of town and he'd found it fascinating that she'd decided against using the proper scope for the weapon. He turned his head to gaze upon the man oblivious to the fact that his death card was about to be dealt; the man was around forty five years old with a balding head and a shark's grin. He was talking and laughing to a young woman whom Sebastian guessed was more than experienced with that type of man and his hands kept wandering to places that a real lady would be ashamed to even show.

An almost inaudible click made Sebastian's head snap back to where the young red-haired girl was crouching. He could just see the top of her head and he knew that in a second or two the man with the shark's grin would no longer be. He didn't particularly care about that, in fact he thought it might be quite entertaining to watch the man bleed to death as the 'lady' he was with screamed blue murder, but something like that would draw attention to the area and _that_ was something the demon didn't want.

Sebastian darted up to the top of the bell tower as though he was riding on the wind itself and caught the bullet just as the assassin pulled the trigger. She squinted blankly for a moment, wondering why her target was still standing and then her large eyes drifted to Sebastian. He smiled pleasantly,

"Good evening, Miss."

Without thinking the girl grabbed her rifle and turned it to face Sebastian, she pulled the trigger but her finger grasped at thin air. The gun was already plummeting to the ground beneath them. She stepped back and glared at the demon through a deep red fringe,

"Who are you?"

"A friend."

"Are you here to kill me?" She stepped to the side ever so slightly.

"Do your friends usually do that?" Sebastian followed her movement and was suddenly standing behind her, his arm around her neck. She inhaled sharply, a little shocked by his speed,

"Sometimes…" she turned as best she could to look at him, "That's not why you're here though, is it?"

Sebastian leaned closer to her, his lips brushing against her slender neck, "No. I have been sent to find a maid for my master."

"A maid?" her voice came out as a gasp as Sebastian's cool breath tickled her cheek.

"Wouldn't you like to clean up dirt instead of cleaning up…" he gestured to the man down below, "…_dirt_?"

She turned her eyes to her original target and spoke to the empty space in front of her, "I don't have that option. I can't just leave the work I do."

Sebastian glided his hand up her neck and traced his fingers across her pink lips as he spoke softly, "I'm giving you that option. Your special _skills_ would be needed now and then but for the most part you'd be living for free in the country with no worries and no more blood on your hands. What do you say, Mey Rin?"

"How do you know my-"

"-What do you say?"

Mey Rin closed her eyes and Sebastian released her from his grip. She turned to face him and smiled, "Yes. Take me with you."


End file.
